New directions- old habits
by MarieVincent
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes. Santana is going theough antough time and unlikely person helps her though it. Finn bashing


Song is Closer by kings of Leon

I don't own the song of the characters

Song lyrics are in italics

Chapter 1

She didn't mean to catch her in the choir room but everybody know that's her domain. It's her sanctuary from the brutality that she faces on a daily basis. The raw echo of Santana's voice is what pulls her to the slightly ajar door. As she peaked through the small gap she saw the Latina sitting on a stall in the middle of the room playing one of the guitars that littered a corner of the room.

_Stranded_ _in this spooky tow_n

_Stoplight_ is swaying and the _phone_ _lines_ _are_ _down_

_Floor is crackling cold_

_She took my heart, I think she took_ _my_ _soul_

She had never heard anyone sing with such raw emotion like that... well with the exception of herself of course. She put her heart and soul into every performance. But this was something else. It was like she was seeing into the girls soul or reading her diary. Even though she knew she was encroaching on something that was meant to be private she couldn't look away. It was like that saying of not being able to look away from a train crash but this was tragically beautiful. She could hear the pain in every word.

_With the moon I run_

_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

_Driven by the strangle of vein_

_Showing no mercy I'd do it again_

_Open up your eyes_

_You keep on crying_

_Baby I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies are blinking at me_

_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

She couldn't help herself, she slowly pushed the door of the choir room open and took a small step closer to the broken girl. She had never seen or heard the Latina so full of emotion not even with Brittany. She couldn't help but wonder if that's who the girl was singing about. Who had broken down the girls walls. Who had managed to make the stone cold Lima heights adjacent habitant so full with raw pain. Rachel couldn't help but feel envious of the girl. She could never manage to bring her voice to that raw rasp that seemed to come so naturally to Santana.

_You shimmy-shook my boat_

_Leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me_

_Where am I now_

_Baby where do I sleep_

_Feels so good but I'm old_

_Two_ _thousand years of chasing taking its toll_

As the song slowed down towards what Rachel assumed was the end she began to fill with panic. Even though Santana's back was to her it would be difficult if not impossible to make an escape without being noticed. She didn't want to startle to Latina and be on the receiving end of her rage. It's happened once before and that was once too often thank you very much. But could/should she leave a fellow teammate, no matter whom it was, when they clearly needed someone to talk to.

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming_ _closer_

While she was having her internal debate about sticking around or making a stealthy run for it she failed to notice Santana finished singing.

"Berry what the fuck?! How long have you been here?!" Santana's voice broke her out of her internal monologue.

"Santana please before you get mad I was simply coming in here because this is where I have been spending my free periods for the better part of three years when I realised you where here I went to leave but I just... and please forgive me for saying this I was just entranced by your voice. Although you were slightly sharp in part..." her voice trailed off when she finally gained the courage to look up into Santana's eyes and realised they were red and full of unshed tears. "Santana... please. I know we're not friends but we are teammates and I would like to think that I am in a position to offer you help because although I have been told I talk a lot" at this Santana chuckled "I am a good listener. And I have grown up since everything with Shelby and Beth and breaking up with Finn over him outting you

Which again I am extremely sorry for..." Santana cut her off by putting her hand on her shoulder, she tried her hardest not to flinch away from the slightly taller girl.

"Listen I appreciate the apology but it wasn't your fault it was that fucking walking dough machine not you so don't sweat it. I.. I just have a lot going on at the moment. I needed to get it out. I'll be okay I'm Santana Lopez " Santana slumps down on the stool looking so broken even though Rachel can see she's trying to hide the pain.

"Music is the best form of expression I've found it's helped me an awful lot through many hard times. Listen we're not friends like I said but talking helps too so I'm here if you need a shoulder to lean on or an ear" she flashes Santana one of her award winning Rachel Berry smiles and gathers her bag that she realised she dropped while she was talking to Santana. Just as she gets to the choir room door she hears "thank you berry" quietly ushered towards her.

She can't help but think that everything's about to change. As she makes her way to Spanish she smiles to herself lost in her thoughts, not noticing Finn approaching her with a slushy in hand ready to go over her head.


End file.
